


Everything I Ever Dreamed

by ClockworkKeaton



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkKeaton/pseuds/ClockworkKeaton
Summary: You were always an angel in my eyes, even if you've fallen in your own. [ NamiShi/NamiXi ficlet collection in honor of KH3 hype. AUs will be marked accordingly, all chapters are oneshots unless otherwise specified. Crosspost from FFN ]





	1. Rainfell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, this is my first fic published online in a long time so please be gentle and keep criticism constructive. I'm a shy crybaby who just wants to spread gentle lesbian content that nobody else seems to be providing right now. (Also if you can recommend good content for this ship please hit me up I am so dying for anything at all.)
> 
> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net under my same username.

The mansion was always so quiet.

For better or worse, she really isn't sure. Compared to the bustle and noise of the castle it left much more room to mull in her thoughts uninterrupted, but was that really such a good thing these days? It felt like all it did was make her miserable half of the time thanks to all these lingering doubts about everything.

A crack of lightning snaps her back to reality, Xion recoiling from the window almost on impulse. As soon as it comes, it's gone, and the loud pattering of the rain outside goes uninterrupted once more. The same can't be said for Namine, however, who's attention drifts from the sketchbook at her table to Xion herself.

"Are you alright?"

Xion blinks, unsure of how to respond to something like that. An answer like that was obvious, wasn't it? How anyone could be pieced together in her situation was beyond her and to even ask must mean it's obvious to anyone who bothered to pay attention. Granted, most didn't care much about what she was up to or even what happened to her, but obvious nonetheless.

"Er... yeah." She lies, offering a sheepish smile. "Guess I just spaced out there for a little bit."

Namine considers this for a moment, her eyes returning to the paper in front of her as she continues slow and measured strokes with her pencil. Her expressions were always so hard to read, Xion can't help but feel. Quiet, doe-eyed and distant... something about Namine had this ethereal and delicate quality, a sort of atmosphere that rivaled the strange feeling of the mansion itself. That other-worldly demeanor often leaves Xion wondering just what Namine is really thinking about her.

The silence continues on for a moment or two and Xion is almost sure Namine's lost interest in conversation, at least until her voice cuts through the drone of rain once more.

"Are you scared?"

Xion frowns, this time turning around enough to face the other girl more directly. She almost wants to take it as some sort of reassurance, a vague interest in her wellbeing if nothing else, but it's still an odd thought to consider. Certainly not one she's used to from anyone other than Roxas or Axel.

"Nah. Well... maybe a little, I guess." She admits, a hand rubbing at the back of her neck. "I feel like it should be hitting me a little harder if anything. It's like... everything feels so calm. Empty even. I keep waiting for the panic to hit me, but it just... doesn't."

The closest she's ever been to feeling like a proper Nobody, that first week aside. Xion bites that part back however.

Namine purses her lips, gaze flicking from the sketchbook to her company once more with that same curious look of reserved interest. Xion almost wants to ask what she's drawing but Namine's tendency to keep to herself was made apparent fairly early on; it'd feel more rude than anything to pry too much into the hobbies of someone she very well barely knew, she supposed.

"I can't imagine what it's like being in your situation." Namine finally replies. "Truth be told, I can barely understand how you can find it in yourself to trust us."

There's a pause as she seems to reconsider her statement before she quickly corrects herself with an, "O-Or... Riku, anyways."

Xion can't help but crack a small smile at that much, though she isn't entirely sure why.

"No, I trust you too." She assures Namine with a brief nod. "I guess I just never got the impression either of you really wanted to do me wrong. I mean... I guess that might be a little ironic to say, since I might still be back at the Organization without you two but..."

Xion shakes her head, dismissing the the thought with a brief sigh. As much as she wanted to believe it would, she knew that going home wouldn't fix anything. The roots of decay lay too deep- with everything falling apart around her, it's all too obvious her life was crumbling from the very beginning. Being naive about the fact doesn't change anything.

And really, it never was much of a home to begin with.

"But this is what needs to happen. I know that. For once I really feel like I'm doing the right thing here."

Namine blinks before offering a small, sweet smile of her own.

"You're very brave." She says. "It reminds me of him a little. Sora, I mean. Riku told me he's always been that way though, putting others before himself and always cherishing the smiles of his friends more than anything. Trusting anyone he feels has the right intentions, maybe even a little too much sometimes. But... I think, maybe, that that's just the sort of person you are as well."

Xion seems almost surprised by the response but the rush of color in her cheeks quickly betrays her embarrassment.

"I-I, uh... I dunno about that. But thank you." She scratches at the back of her head, glancing off to the side in hopes of evading Namine's intent blue eyes. "For everything, really. I'm not sure how well I'd be taking any of this without you and Riku around to make me feel a little less like... like I'm losing my mind, I guess."

She sighs, adding, "Or at least helping me lose my mind a little calmer anyways."

Namine laughs a bit, a sound that makes something in Xion's chest flutter with a feeling so light and euphoric. Has she ever done that around her before now? Surely Xion would've noticed with how dizzy and lightheaded she suddenly feels, how something so simple as a giggle leaves her entirely all out of sorts for reasons she can't dream of explaining.

"I don't think you're crazy." She says with that same gentle and reassuring smile. "Just someone who wants to be heard for a change."


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the kinda writer that likes slow burn friendships and romances but also I'm the kind of person to turn the stove up too high to get to my food faster and I think that's probably pretty telling overall. Enjoy.

She almost couldn't believe they were doing this.

"C'mon, c'mon! It's gonna be dark soon!" Xion calls out, urging Namine to follow behind a little faster. It was evident early on that she wasn't the most fit person around- compared to Xion's active lifestyle and the training it entailed, Namine's regime of staying cooped up in her over-glorified bird cage wasn't much. That was part of what brought them here, running through the streets of Twilight Town under the red light of the sunset in a desperate attempt to stretch their legs and get a little fresh air.

Riku wouldn't like it, but Xion knew they'd be able to get away with it for now. Granted, she also didn't have much to lose at this point.

"W...w-wait up..." Namine pleads, taking a moment to rest her hands on her knees and catch her breath. Xion was just as nimble as her small, lean frame suggested and she was very obviously more used to the likes of Roxas, who was no doubt the same.

Thankfully it isn't long before they reach their destination- the very same shop Xion had bought ice cream from countless times before, one she knew like the back of her hand at this point. For many stores to close up after dark was nothing unusual in Twilight Town and at times that meant racing off to make sure you beat the tired summer sunlight if you wanted to get your shopping done before the next day, something that had been the bane of Xion's existence more than a few times.

After handing over the necessary munny, she has two bars of sea-salt ice cream to show for her effort.

Namine, on the other hand, looks almost dumbfounded.

"A-Ah... you... ran all this way for a popsicle..?" She glances between Xion herself and the treats in her hand. "When you said we had to hurry or we'd be too late, this... wasn't exactly the sort of situation I had in mind."

Especially not when you looked so desperate about it all, frantic and eager like an overexcitable puppy.

"Hm?" Xion glances over, already taking a bite from her own. "Er... sorry about that. Eheheh. It's just that when I said I wanted to take you somewhere and get out of the mansion for a little bit, I had something really specific in mind and I, uh... might've gotten a little carried away when I remembered we didn't have much time to get here."

She holds out a spare ice cream bar for Namine, adding in an almost matter-of-factly, "This is the best part of the day, after all."

What strange priorities, Namine can't help but think to herself. Why would something as simple as ice cream be worth running halfway across town for, when they weren't even supposed to be here in the first place? If it wasn't so confusing, she might even find it a bit endearing how seemingly simple minded Xion could be about things when she's worked up in the heat of the moment; she had a very peculiar way of alternating between her initial awkward sullenness and this energetic, naive eagerness.

Would she be like this more of the time if life hadn't dealt her such a bad hand, if she were just another one of the kids running home after school to hang out with their friends?

Either way, that smile was a decidedly nice look for her. One she hasn't wore much as of late.

"Well, next time at least give me a little warning." Namine sighs, resolving to licking the side of her own popsicle. The reaction is immediate and it's one that almost makes Xion burst out laughing with the way her nose scrunches up and her eyes go wide with surprise. It's a surprisingly lively expression for someone normally so reserved and shy, that was for sure.

"T-This tastes so weird though...!"

"Salty, but sweet." Xion grins, still giggling in spite of her best attempts not to. "You've really never had sea-salt ice cream before? It's my favorite food. I mean, I don't really eat all that many things, but, uh... I kinda figured it was something most people liked? It seems pretty popular around here anyways, I see other people buying it all the time."

Namine shakes her head, taking a small nibble out of the corner.

"It's... not bad. Truth be told, I can't tell at all if I like this or not." She admits with the faintest smile curling at the edges of her lips. "You get this every day though? I don't know how you're over there eating it so fast, the flavor is so strong."

Fast might be underselling it when Xion was steadily biting away chunks until she was about halfway through with hers by the time they turned back onto the street they had come from. Namine, however, may as well be a bird pecking away at it with the small bits she tries to eat out of some sense of... courtesy, maybe? Xion did spend her hard earned munny on this, after all, and just letting it melt would probably be a waste. She wasn't sure how much of this particular kind she was going to be able to stand before it got overbearing, but some part of her felt Xion probably wouldn't protest to taking whatever she couldn't finish herself

"Now you're just being a little dramatic. Or maybe I'm just building up a tolerance from having salty stuff all the time." Xion laughs. A popsicle stick dangles idly from her lips, occasionally twisting in one direction or another when she sucks or bites on the wood itself. "After a long day of work though? There's nothing more refreshing if you ask me."

With a bright grin, she adds, "Plus, the best part is sharing with friends."


	3. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this chapter for days and I hope you guys like it because boy I sure like it.

I've been thinking about this chapter for days and I really hope you guys like it because boy I sure like it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Xion?"

Namine's voice is heavy with concern, but there's that underlying tone that almost reminds her of something else. Terse disapproval maybe? Xion imagines it'd sound very similar to a reprimanding mother if not for Namine's almost naturally timid and apprehensive nature, something that makes it more than clear she doesn't intend on doing much if anything about it. Sure, Xion could feel the disapproval being bore into her, but she knew all too well that Namine wouldn't stay mad at anyone for too long.

Much less her, as much as she tries not to entertain that train of thought too much.

"Don't worry about it." She grins, playfully tilting the skateboard beneath her feet. "People leave things like this around Twilight Town all the time. If we're not supposed to mess with it, then shouldn't it be put up somewhere? It's not like I'm hurting anything by playing with it a little b-"

"That's not what I meant." Namine huffs. Arms fold over her chest for a look of maximum displeasure. "You're going to get hurt if you're not careful. Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"

Rather, Namine herself had never learned to ride a skateboard (or bike, or scooter, etcetera) and watching Xion speed around her in circles or jump up on any nearby architecture she can manage was... well, nerve-wracking was putting it gently. She could already tell how this was going to end and it certainly wasn't going to be good.

"But I do this all the time." Xion points out with a giggle, emphasized by a small flip to the board beneath her. "And it's not like I get hurt super often or anything like that. You need to have a little faith in me."

Namine considers this for a moment, her brows still bunched in worry as she watches Xion effortlessly roll around the Sunset Terrace. How she had time to pick up little party tricks like this in between work and constant emotional crisis was beyond Namine but, for as much as it put her on edge, she couldn't deny it was at least a bit impressive. Dangerous still, but impressive.

"Here, look," She skids to a halt next to the girl and steps off. "It's not even that hard! Watch-"

Wait... what?

Namine is immediately aware of the hands on her shoulder, gloved in leather as always but still as oddly cool-to-the-touch as the rest of Xion seemed to be. Was that something to do with the uniform itself? Couldn't be, not with how uncomfortably warm Marluxia and Larxene's touch always was, a sensation that makes her skin crawl to even consider.

As much of a tizzy as the contact leaves her in she isn't given long to dwell on it, not with Xion already trying to encourage her onto the skateboard despite her yelps and squeaks of protest.

Xion can't help but think she's a little cute when she looks so helpless and out of sorts but saying as much would just give Namine the impression she's being teased, something Xion quickly learned could have very mixed reactions. It was certainly a contrast to Roxas and Axel; far more often she found herself backtracking or trying to clarify her intentions just for the sake of not giving the girl the wrong impression.

She was very... sheltered, maybe.

"W-Wait, wait, wait-!" Namine sputters, hands gripped into fists and arms clutched to her chest defensively. "I-I can't, I-I'm definitely g-going to f-fall, Xion, a-and-"

"Calm down. It's okay." Her hand offers a brief if reassuring squeeze to Namine's shoulder. "I won't let go of you so there's no way you'll trip up and get hurt, right? I wouldn't be doing this if I thought you were just gonna end up achy and miserable."

Debatable, Namine thinks to herself.

Still, she finds it hard to outright refuse Xion. Something about those eyes, that bright and well-intentioned expression she always seemed to have on her face... this wasn't someone who meant her harm, right? As much as she knows she should be alert, expecting anything and everything in circumstances like her own, it's hard to believe this was someone with ill-intent out to get her when she just can't fathom it. The feeling is almost comparable to when she met Sora for the first time, the sureality of an old friend you barely knew.

By the time Namine is standing on the board, her legs tremble, her knees threaten to buckle. It was becoming very obvious very quickly that she didn't have the coordination and balance Xion did- as unsteady as all of this felt, she was absolutely sure she was moments from disaster and no amount of reassurance from Xion would spare her from it. Having someone else so close to her only added to the nervousness, especially with how aware as she felt of every slight brush of skin.

"See, this isn't so bad." Xion insists as she slowly pulls Namine along. Not so bad was the furthest thing that came to mind but Namine just offers a whine of protest, her soft and delicate hands gripping onto Xion's for dear life. "You're not gonna be grinding rails any time soon but it's not that scary is it?"

Namine bites back a response. She didn't know what grinding rails was supposed to mean in this context and she sure didn't want to find out.

"X-Xion, if you d-don't let me go..."

Her mistake is realized immediately, eyes wide with regret as Xion quickly retracts her grip. She'd curse the girl's naively literal nature if she had the time, but as it was her balance is thrown off far too immediately for that. Her unsteady posture and quickness to jerk in any given direction sends the board teetering back and forth with threatening suddenness, only encouraging more panicked flails from poor Namine.

And then the board shoots forward from beneath her.

What follows is a dreadful blur as Namine tumbles and Xion just barely catches her, though not without the expense of falling flat on her back and giving her head a good hit against the pavement. Namine's landing isn't quite so bad, not when she's got Xion to cushion her fall, but the frazzled look on her face speaks far more than any loud groan of pain coming from her 'teacher'.

"I-I'm so s-sorry...!" She squeaks out, hurriedly moving off of Xion in favor of sitting beside her. A palm moves to the girl's dark hair as she gently feels out any bumps or injuries despite Xion's flinches and noises of discontent. "A-Are you okay?"

Xion offers a pitiful look between a smile and a grimace.

"I guess that was kind've my fault, huh? Maybe it was a little bit of a dumb idea."

Namine heaves a sigh of relief, eased if even slightly by Xion's ability to make stupid, cheeky remarks even when she was in a situation like this. She certainly couldn't be hurt too badly if all she could muster was sheepish laughing and conceding defeat.

"Maybe?" Namine reiterates, fingertips gently smoothing mussed black locks into place. As short as the style was, Namine can't fathom how it gets so out of sorts all the time and she vaguely wonders if Xion even bothers trying to keep it neat in the first place. Still, the way she meticulously glances Xion over speaks more for worry than anything. "You're not hurt though, are you?"

A response doesn't come as quickly as she hopes, not with Xion's focus too fixed on the big, teary doe eyes watching her so expectantly and not with Namine so close. The feeling is back- that unexplainable twist in her stomach and the flutters that come when she realizes she can faintly feel Namine's breath when the girl leans in to inspect her face. She smells sweet, like fruit and soap, and Xion can't tell you why that's leaves her feeling so suddenly skittish.

Still, she manages the best frazzled, goofy smile she can.

"N-No, I'm fine."


End file.
